


Confession time

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a very interesting phone call from Stiles and learns some things he didn't know before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession time

Derek’s POV

~Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

I groan and roll over while pulling the pillow over my head.

~Ring~Ring~Ring~

“Fuck!” I growl. I throw the pillow and grab my phone. I answer it without looking at who’s calling. “Who is this? And why the hell are you calling me?”   
“Derek! Derek! It’s me! Hehe. You have a sexy sleepy voice. Did you know that?” The voice asks. My eyebrows furrow. 

“Stiles? Are you drunk?” I ask. 

“No! Well maybe a little…” He chuckles. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. 

“Stiles why are you calling me drunk?” I ask. 

“Because you’re….” he trails off.

“Because I am?” I prompt.

“Because you very very very handsome!” Stiles announces loudly. 

“Stiles go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” I shake my head. 

“Nooooooo! I want to talk to you now!” He whines. 

“Fine Stiles we can talk now.” I groan.

“Yay!” He exclaims. “Have you ever noticed that the moon looks weird?” 

“Oh it does?” I roll my eyes. I feel like I’m talking to a five year old. 

“Yeah! Sometimes it’s big and other times it’s little. Of course you notice when it’s big because you go all wolfy.” Stiles babbles on. 

“Yes I do Stiles. I’m glad you noticed.” I put my arm over my eyes. 

“Of course I notice! I notice everything about my sourwolf.” Stiles tells me.

“No you don’t. Why would you?” I ask confused. 

“Because I… um what’s the word…. Oh yeah! I love you!” Stiles exclaims loudly. 

“You what?” I sit straight up in bed. He’s drunk. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. Breathe Derek. 

“I love you! I’m in love with you! I don’t know why I always have such a hard time talking to you. You’re such a sweet sourwolf.” Stiles says. 

“Stiles you need to go to sleep now okay?” I say sternly. 

“But I want to talk to you. Well that’s not the only thing I want to do to you.” He chuckles. 

“Stiles will you go to sleep for me please?” I ask him nicely. 

“Okay for you.” He says. 

“Night stiles.” I say.

“Night my sweet sourwolf. I love you.” He says then hangs up. I sigh and lay down. 

*The next day* 

“Does anyone knock when they come over?” I ask as Stiles opens the door to my loft. 

“You shouldn’t have given Scott a key.” He shrugs and nervously scratches the back of his head. 

“What are you here for Stiles?” I ask even though I already knew the answer. 

“I ummm wanted to say sorry. Ya know about yesterday.” Stiles bites his bottom lip. 

“It’s not a big deal.” I shrug. 

“It’s not a big deal!? I confessed my love for you and it’s not a big deal!?” He yells. My eyes get big and I move to stand in front of him. 

“Stiles I just thought you were drunk… I didn’t think that you could… I never thought you’d actually like me..” I confess to him. 

“Derek I’ve been in love with you since that day me and Scott saw you in the woods.” Stiles confesses before he kisses me quickly. A light blush covers his face. I smile and pull him into a deep kiss. 

“I love you too Stiles.” I say before kissing him again.


End file.
